


Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you...

by flickawhip



Series: Faydiya High School AU [3]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU.Faye and Nadiya get married...





	Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you...

It had been years since they left college, living together for weeks, then months, then years, before Nadiya finally made her choice, she was tired of being ‘the girlfriend of’ in news. They were both well known now, and she wanted to make it clear she was never, she would never, leaving Faye she was hers for life. So she had begun to plan. 

She had proposed only when she was ready, waiting for a day when they were both free, spending the day pampering Faye before taking her out to dinner. It was only after dinner that she proposed. Properly. Down on one knee. 

“Faye.... Will you marry me?”

She had been nervous when she asked Faye out in high school, she had been nervous when she asked her to prom, she had been nervous when she asked her to live together, she was not nervous this time, this was right, it felt.... right. 

“Yes...”

The answer was instant, Faye’s eyes bright with tears, her smile making it clear they were happy tears. Nadiya had moved quickly to slip the ring onto Faye’s finger, claiming her once and for all. She was hers. They would have time now... time to plan, time to make it all perfect. 

The wedding happened a year later, they had agreed to wait, to make the time special so it wasn’t rushed. Both women hating being apart even on the day before the wedding even though they had agreed to it. 

The wedding had been simple but beautiful, they had worked on it together. Nadiya had almost replicated the outfit she had worn to prom, making the suit a tuxedo but keeping everything else the same, all the way down to the shoes. She knew Faye had loved the look and she wanted to look good for Faye. For her wife. 

Faye had chosen a new look, her hair still in the same style she had worn for the Prom, pulled back to keep it under the short veil she wore, the tiara digging into her scalp only slightly, keeping the veil from slipping. She had chosen a shorter dress this time. Her halter dress was simple, pale cream and falling to just below her knees. It was light, flirty almost, but classic and classy at the same time. She had chosen low heeled shoes to match, and soften the look. 

By the time they were married, officially, and had made it out of the reception, it was almost nine in the evening. They would be travelling for no more than an hour as they would be in a hotel for their honeymoon, choosing to visit Cornwall later that week but not telling family they would be closer until then. Faye had arranged it as a surprise for Nadiya.   
They had been booked into the Bridal Suite, Faye making sure of it when she booked the hotel, and Faye planned to make use of it as much as possible. Starting with the free champagne and chocolates, the two settling to talk as they ate and drank before beginning to change, wanting simpler outfits, although Faye had made use of the fact Nadiya was already sitting down to slip into her wife’s lap once Nadiya was almost undressed, smirking at the obvious inhale of breath. 

“So.... tonight’s the night...”

“Yes...”

Faye had smiled, kissing her softly, sweetly. 

“You alright?”

“Yes... I just.... I really don’t want to hurt you...”

“Babe...”

Faye had smiled again, kissing Nadiya a second time, sweetly. 

“You won’t.... I know you won’t.”

She had paused, gently guiding Nadiya’s hand up her thigh, inhaling softly even as she pressed Nadiya’s hand against her, her voice low and husky, sweet but also just a little needy and aroused. 

“Are you...”

Nadiya’s voice had cracked, turning huskier and slightly rougher toned. 

“Were you... actually in a church without underwear?”

Faye had smirked then, kissing Nadiya fiercely, almost wantonly but with nothing but passion. 

“Yes...”

That had been the night they first slept together, Nadiya slow and tentative, careful with Faye. Faye had been just as tender with Nadiya, the two falling asleep wrapped safely in one another’s arms.


End file.
